


An Accident

by _Angel_ (Meganekko_Misery)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crying, Desperation, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meganekko_Misery/pseuds/_Angel_
Summary: Yura gets stuck in traffic on the way home from ballet practice. 3 guesses what happens





	An Accident

“-And that’s why you should never hang around Viktor when he’s drunk!” Yuri cackled into his phone. **  
**

_Ugh. Now is probably not the best time for laughing…_ he noted, crossing one leg over the other and leaning back in his seat. He glanced out the window, heart sinking when the other cars showed no signs of movement.

Yuri tilted his phone so Otabek could see the jam he was stuck in. “Would you look at all this fucking tr-”

“ _Yuri,_ ” came Lilia’s harsh voice from where she was seated in the front, looking no less impatient than him.

“Sorry. Anyways, Beka, there was an accident a couple miles ahead, and we haven’t moved in forever, which sucks because I have to piss like a-”

“ _Yuri Plisetsky!_  Do not make me repeat myself.” This time, Lilia turned around to glare at him.

“Right. I’m sorry.” Yuri hung his head, mostly to avoid her piercing gaze.

“Don’t say you’re sorry, just be quiet.”

When Yuri checked his phone again, Otabek had disconnected from facetime.

_If only he knew what it was like to put up with her 24/7…_ Yuri thought, typing out a message.

**Yuri:**  Beka I’m bored

**Yuri:**  What’s up with you

**Otabek:**  I’m busy…

**Otabek:** Listening to you complain

**Yuri:**  You’re no fun

**Otabek:**  I can be fun when I want

**Otabek:** Look at this shirt

An image loaded, revealing a black T- shirt with twelve wild cat faces on it. They were lined up in rows, with the name of each one listed below- not that Yuri needed to look at those to recognize each one.

**Yuri:**  OMG I need that where’s the link

**Otabek:**  I knew you would say that. Here you go.

Yuri passed the time by browsing through an online shop full of quirky shirts and other merchandise. He only looked up when he felt the car lurch forward, but his hopes were dashed when it came to a halt three seconds later.

**Yuri:**  Ugh I have to pee.

**Yuri:**  So fucking bad fml

He jiggled his leg against the floor, watching as Otabek started to type something, then stopped, before starting up again.

**Otabek:**  Oh. That sucks

**Yuri:**  Yeah some kid clogged the studio’s toilet with TP and it overflowed

**Otabek:**  Gross

**Yuri:**  So I couldn’t go before we left

**Yuri:**  Lilia was SO MAD!!! She said she’s going to find who did it, kick them out, and fine them or smthn.I heard her ranting about it to one of the other instructors, it was hilarious.

**Otabek:**  Not for that instructor…

**Otabek:** Ballet was frustrating for me, but I wouldn’t have done that

The image of pre-teen Otabek failing at stretches on the barre and then running off to shove paper down the toilet brought a grin to Yuri’s lips. Desperate for some sort of distraction, he tried to focus on this scene, and not the increasingly frequent protests from his overfilled bladder. A particularly bad ache washed over him, and Yuri looked out at road, as though staring daggers through the lineup of vehicles would compel them to move forward.

He bit back a whine and extended one of his legs, jiggling it against the back of the driver’s seat. He alternated between squeezing his thighs and wriggling them incessantly, but no amount of changing positions or grinding against the upholstery could alleviate the pressure.

“Am I not pushing you hard enough?” Lilia questioned. “For someone who just finished a full day of practice, you’re quite ansty.”

“…It’s nothing,” Yuri murmured, feeling his cheeks heat. She’d been looking at him through the rear view mirror, hadn’t she? Yuri resisted the urge to sigh and removed his foot from where it was stationed on the back of her seat, trying to keep himself as still as possible. Picking his phone up from where he’d abandoned it, he saw he had two new messages.

**Otabek:**  Everything okay, Yura?

**Otabek:**  You said there was an accident in the area so I just wanted to check

**Yuri:**  the accident already ahpapened dumbasss

**Yuri:**  like an hour ago

_Though there might be another if we don’t start moving,_ Yuri thought, biting down on his lip and sucking air through his teeth.

**Otabek:**  Ok, no need to be rude.

**Yuri:**  Whtever everythuibg is fien

**Otabek:**  ??? Doesn’t sound fine to me

Yuri swallowed, fruitlessly crossing his legs, then uncrossing them. He jammed a hand into his pocket, using his free one to text back Otabek.

**Yuri:**  l toldd you already In ahve to piss

Otabek, like before, started typing, and then stopped. This time, he didn’t start up again.

Yuri threw his head back against the headrest, unable to hold back a groan of frustration and pain.

“Patience, Yuri.” Came Lilia’s icy voice.

_Patience._ He was fucking _dying_ back here and Lilia wanted to talk about _patience._

“I need the toilet,” Yuri finally blurted out.

He didn’t know if he should feel grateful or not when she didn’t respond.

Swallowing, Yuri picked up his phone.

**Yuri:**  its fuking hjurts idk ifn i can mke it

Why was he telling Otabek this? It wasn’t like he could send some sort of telepathic signal all the way from Kazakhstan that would get the cars moving again. Judging by the constantly disappearing and reappearing dots on the screen, he couldn’t even provide  _moral support._

“Look, Lilia, I can’t- I need to-” Yuri’s voice bordered on a whimper, and he finally clamped down on his crotch with both hands, hoping against hope that the slowly but surely spreading dampness was just sweat from all his writhing. He managed to tear one of his hands away to unlock his seatbelt, begging, “I need to get out- I really need to get out so I can-”

“Don’t even think about it.”

Just to make sure he didn’t, Lilia reached out a finger to lock the doors. Despite hearing the unmistakable buzz, Yuri clawed at the handle in vain, tears bubbling over and splashing onto his jeans.

Yuri could count on one hand the number of times he’d really, _truly_  wanted to disappear, but after today he was going to have to add another finger. He looked up one final time to see if the cars ahead of them were picking up speed, but at this point, it didn’t matter- even if the jam cleared up within the next minute, there was no way Yuri was going to make it the rest of the way home…

His phone buzzed. A text appeared on the screen, and Yuri glanced at it out of the corner of his eye.

**Otabek:**  Use a bottle?

Like  _hell_ Lilia would let him do that. Yuri couldn’t bring himself to text back, not to thank Otabek for trying, or to tell him his suggestion was stupid. His hands were glued between his thighs, and he was shaking like a leaf and… _oh fuck, fuck…!_

Yuri’s control disintegrated and a muffled sob was ripped from his throat. His hands flew to cover his face as his bladder gave in, releasing its contents all over his legs, his jeans, and the car seat below. Hot tears ran down his cheeks, joining the steadily growing puddle in his lap. Through his own sniveling, and the loud  _hiss_  of urine, he barely registered Lilia chastising him, though he did catch the words “Ridiculous,” and “Nearly an adult.”

“I’m sorry. I-I’m really s-sorry.” Yuri hiccuped, still nowhere near empty. It was a full minute until he’d finally finished pissing himself (along with the undoubtedly pricey, probably difficult to clean upholstery), and he hung his head as the last trickles soaked into the seat. Lilia acknowledged his apology with an exasperated huff, and they sat there in silence for the next fifteen minutes, and then another twenty as they drove home.

After Lilia parked the car and unlocked the doors, Yuri made a move to get out, but she held up a finger.

“Wait here. I won’t have you dripping on the carpets.”

He watched as she entered the house, greeting Yakov in the doorway. Yuri tried to listen in on what she said to him- something about a “mishap in the car” and “needing a towel.” Yakov was nodding, and Yuri watched as they went inside. Yakov returned a minute later, dutifully carrying the towel and a plastic bag…oh and a spare pair of sweatpants.  _Whoop-de-fucking-do._  Lilia’s carpets were saved. Too bad his dignity was beyond help.

Yuri dried off as best as he could in the car, and headed to the washing machine with the towel and his jeans in the bag. After starting the washer, stepping into the shower, and staying there for about an hour, he toweled off, put his clothes in the dryer, and flopped face down onto his mattress, only looking up when his phone buzzed.

**Otabek:** What happened? Are you okay?

Yuri didn’t answer.


End file.
